Made of Glass
by Bekas Strife
Summary: Blaine felt made of glass. ::Osteoporosis!Blaine. Klaine. Blangst. Main Character Death.


"I'll be right back."

Smiling after a nod, Blaine turned back to the fence and let out a quiet sigh, watching the horses interact among themselves in the small arena.

He missed it. All of it.

Playing polo, simply riding the horse and feeling the wind on his face… The feel of control that it brought. Control he felt he had lost after the Sadie Hawkins incident and that horse riding had given back to him.

Control he felt once more that he no longer had… For different reasons now, at least.

He had known something was wrong before the doctor had told him so: the way his wrist had snapped so easily just wasn't _normal_.

He had osteoporosis. At 27 years old.

Life didn't change much beside the fact that he now couldn't smoke (never did), couldn't drink (Kurt certainly had been happy about that one) and had to prevent falls at all costs. The amount of grab bars Kurt had installed in their small house was _mind blowing_… but secretly appreciated.

Horse riding was _obviously _strictly forbidden now.

He felt made of glass.

Blaine snorted. He probably was.

Focusing back on the horses, he smiled as the one he used to ride finally noticed him and trotted up to him. "Hey girl." He greeted softly, reaching to pat the mare's soft neck. "Missed me?" His answer was a snort, which made him let out a small laugh. She had always been feisty. "Ouch. Really?" Looking over his shoulder and at the small farm his family owned for a moment, Blaine bit his lip. Kurt had only gone back inside to grab his keys. They were supposed to go and meet their caseworker for one of the last background checks before they were allowed to foster a child.

Then, adoption.

He felt giddy just thinking about it.

A dad!

He and Kurt, _Dads_!

As if sensing that he would be lost in his thoughts until Kurt came back, the mare leaned over and nuzzled Blaine's curls, nipping on them and pulling not so gently. "Hey!" Blaine winced, turning back to the horse. Looking at her, he remembered his initial trail of thought.

Kurt would be returning soon but…

"… Well, it's not like I'm going to ride you, is it?" Blaine muttered, glancing at the house a last time before he ducked, entering the arena. Grinning as the mare shook her head in excitement, he walked up to her and reached to pet her mane, clicking his tongue gently at her. "There; happy now, you attention harlot?" He joked.

Instead of an answer, a loud crash came from the barn, making Blaine look over in time to see a worker wince at the mess he had caused. His attention was forced to return to the mare almost right after as the animal jolted and squealed loudly in fright, snorting in panic.

"_Whoa—_" Blaine sputtered, raising his hands. She had been rescued by his family from a mildly abusive owner; she had been hurt, broken and they had quickly found a kindred soul in each other. He hadn't even remembered how skittish she could be sometimes and a skittish horse was a _dangerous horse_. "Calm down! It's okay!" He said soothingly, snapping his fingers. It had always gotten her attention and it _certainly_ had now but instead of focusing on him and relaxing as she usually did, the mare squealed louder and rose on her hind legs, lashing out.

He didn't even have time to try and dodge it.

One moment he had been on his feet, trying to calm his horse, and in the next he was slamming onto the dirt like a ragged doll, a shocked sound leaving his lips.

Sputtering, Blaine struggled to breathe as blood rose in his throat, bitter and warm. He was vaguely aware of the mare still fidgeting in front of him but it was hard to worry about it any longer when, for as much as he tried, he just _couldn't_ force oxygen into his lungs. Lifting a shaking hand to try and feel the injury, Blaine patted his chest weakly as someone - _Cooper, must be Cooper _- all but jumped into the arena and ran up to the horse, trying to make sure it backed off.

His throat forced another mouthful of blood out of him when his brain finally caught up to the fact that his thorax was sunk in. He had felt it before his hand slid back onto the floor, too weak to obey him anymore. In the midst of all that pain, Blaine was slightly glad he could not see it. No-one wants to see that.

Another part of his brain, one that was quickly fading as black spots began to appear in his vision due to blood loss and lack of oxygen, told him that he wouldn't last.

He wouldn't survive this. It just wasn't possible.

Bone fragments or even _chunks _of it were most likely in his lungs, piercing them. The blood he was coughing out was nothing compared to the amount that was sure to be leaking inside him.

Maybe if he had been someone else with a different medical record, it would hurt, it would be serious but he would maybe have a chance.

Just as the darkness spread further and the pain nearly overtook him, there was a shadow and a face over him.

_Kurt._

Sweet, caring Kurt who was now screaming at the top of his lungs - _looks like it can't hear white noise_ - and crying as his hands hovered, not sure where to touch to try and help.

He had wanted to say so many things.

_I love you_.

_I'm sorry_.

_I don't want to die_.

Yet, all he managed was weak gurgle before unconsciousness took him and everything ceased: the struggle to breathe, the pain.

His life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Based on a prompt from tumblr user <em>**_blainemotherfickleanderson_**_, who wanted to see something with horses and blangst._**

**_This oneshot can also be found in my tumblr account; my username is _**_bekascrazyrambles_**_. You can also search the tag _**_bekasstrife_**_ and you'll find it._**


End file.
